Dancing with Wings
by PinkStarz
Summary: Lloyd finds himself in quite the predicament when he falls in love with not only Wink, but Meru as well.
1. Encounter

Dancing with Wings

(Disclaimer: I don't own LoD. *cries*)

Summary: Lloyd finds himself in quite the predicament when he falls in love with not only Wink, but Meru as well.

It never was easy for him. Being a Wingly, that is. The last of a surviving, yet rapidly dying out race. When he was a child, humans, the ones who were still fearful of their kind, had murdered his parents. He had run away and into hiding, cursing the humans and praying for a day when they could accept Winglies and the world would be whole. 

Always alone, fending for himself. It was quite the harsh upbringing. He never met another of his kind until he met Lenus. Maybe that is what caused him to have slight feelings for her; the relief and joy of finding someone like him. But that didn't mean that he was ignorant of his surroundings. As he grew older he learned of the Wingly Forest hidden in the dark depths of Evergreen forest, blocked from the rest of the world by an invisible force that only the magic of a Wingly could break. 

Yet he never chose to go inside. He was well aware of the sacrifice to be made of he decided to remain with his people and he would not allow himself to be controlled like that. If he took one step out of the Forest, he would be banished. It also disgusted him of how the Winglies in the Forest still held the ten thousand-year grudge against the humans. It was so long ago, why couldn't they just forget about it? One might have thought he felt the same way but he felt the complete opposite. Now things had changed, because of a young Wingly girl, the Winglies in the village had left their pain behind them and rejoiced with the rest of the world. And all because of one girl, the girl who was in front of him at this moment.

' Lloyd?' She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Quite the scantily dressed girl, annoying too, but Wingly nonetheless. She had the amber eyes and the platinum hair placed in a high ponytail. Wings were hidden by her shoulder blades, he knew. She also had Lenus' Dragoon spirit. Not that he cared; Lenus was just a pawn in his plan. An unfortunate end she had. Now this girl, if he knew this much about her, why couldn't he remember her name? 

'LLOYD!' She finally screeched, giving a slight jump while at it.

' What?' 

' Don't you want to see the Forest?'

Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. He had mixed emotions about it. The topic of the village had appeared suddenly in their conversation together, Soa knows why he was talking to her. For some reason it sparked an interest in him. Things had changed, hadn't it? Normally he would have scowled and grazed past but there was something about the forest, something that was calling him. Or was it something else. Another reason he had not wanted to go to the Forest, not as factual as the others, was a childhood fear. Everyone in the Forest were probably well acquainted and it would most likely resurface bad memories for him. About his mother and father and...himself.

It was clear that the girl was losing patience because she had pulled out her massive hammer-where did she keep it?- and was tapping it against her leg.

' I'm pretty sure everyone would like to meet you. Some people refer to you as a hero.' She said, smiling. When she did that, her eyes seemed to twinkle and shimmer like gold.

' Me? How do they know about me?'

' Everyone knows about what you did. Now c'mon!'

She grabbed his hand and began to run towards the nearest forest.

' What are you doing?' Lloyd asked, stumbling and attempting to catch his breath. This girl wasn't at all like the Winglies he had heard about and known to be. In fact, she was quite the opposite, bubbly and hyper from what he could see. The forest became a blur.

Why was he doing this? And how had this happened?

Suddenly he remembered. He was in Furni, although he couldn't remember how he had gotten there. He was looking for someone, the person who had brought him back to life. He didn't know who that person was, and he was trying to find out when that girl had appeared and began to talk to him. She was chattering endlessly about Dart, Melbu Frahma, Rose and many other things and then something caught his attention.

' Here we are!' She announced. ' Father is getting tired of me bringing strangers into the village but when he discovers that it is a Wingly, he won't mind.'

Lloyd remained silent, but inside he was feeling excited and worried. More or less anxious as the girl directed him to the transporter. Unexpectedly, he halted, staring at the entrance with narrowed eyes.

'What is it?' She asked. For once she seemed alert and worried, almost appearing her age, whatever that was. She couldn't have been as young as she was made out to be since Winglies had the tendency to age gracefully; more slowly then humans. He himself was along the roads of his late twenties, quite young but he would keep his physique and unblemished appearance for years to come.

'Lloyd?' 

Once more she called out in her childish voice. He looked down at her and then at the barrier that shimmered black. It was a mistake, he could feel it. But then a friendly, yet powerful shove drove him into the darkness and an instant later he could hear the soothing sound of water passing over rocks. He groaned, rubbing his head and staggering up. Lloyd could hear the girl's soft giggles.

" I'm sorry!" She managed between her laughs. He growled, staggering up with little effort. 

" It doesn't matter."

Squinting against the sunlight, Lloyd drank in his surrounding, almost gasping at the marvellous beauty he was in. The finely crafted ivory homes, the lush nature. The Forest was even more exquisite then he had ever imagined it to be.

" It's beautiful, isn't it?" The girl whispered from his side. He nodded in silence and together they stood amidst the small legacy of their ancestors. 

" Meru!"

A normal man would have jumped at the voice calling out the name but Lloyd remained still and tranquil, not caring for whomever it was. He could feel the girl leaving his side and calling back excitedly to her finder.

So her name was Meru. 

( A/N: Bored to death yet? J/k, lol. Please review! Please review! Okies, the next chapter will be more interesting then this one, but this was just the introduction...well...kind of. If you review, I might throw in another fic about Dart and Haschel...it will be called, 'Gramps Haschel'. Okay, Okay, I know, bribing=bad=PinkStarz is a horrible person. But that doesn't mean that...I don't love Lloyd! *Grabs her Lloyd stuffy that actually doesn't exist* . I'll put another chapter anyways. Why? Cause I love you! Okay, I had too much sugar...)


	2. Reality

(a/n: oh my gosh, sorry that it took so long for me to upload! Thx to everyone who reviewed...more reviews will be appreciated and cherished!)

Chapter Two - Reality

She was there, right in front of him. The woman from his dreams, the one he had been waiting for. She was smiling and calling out his name. He blinked just to be sure that his vision was not a figment of his imagination but she was still there, basked in a mess of holy light as if she was a descendant from the heavens.

" Is it really you?" He asked in a daze and her response was an all too familiar giggle. Shooting straight up, which really wasn't difficult considering the style of the Wingly beds, he was dispirited to see that the woman he had believed was his love, really was Meru. In his partial dreamlike state and the sun shining down on her face, he must have mistaken her.

The young girl obviously noticed his disappointment because her face seemed to fall as well.

" I'm sorry, I suppose you were expecting someone else," She said softly. She leaned her body against the wall and brushed a tendril of her platinum hair away from her face, and Lloyd noticed on her left hand a ring The ring shimmered as it caught the light, which streamed down as a straight beam into the darkness she had cast herself into.

" You're engaged?" He asked in disbelief. As he walked towards her, she turned away from the wall and hastily made her way out of the room. Once in the light, he could see why he had mistaken her for the woman he had dreamt about. Her hair was fashioned in a tight bun, which was customary for Wingly women, and her revealing clothes had been replaced with a light blue gown. Turning to face Lloyd, Meru noticed him gawking at her and rolled her eyes.

" It's called a dress, " She said with a small smirk. Lloyd wanted to glare at her but couldn't help the smile that had crept into the corners of his mouth.

" That's the first time I've seen you smile," Meru commented. " It makes you look cute."

" So, I see that this man has been entertaining you."

The two Winglies turned to the side where a man slightly shorter then Lloyd was standing at the transporter.

" Don't be ridiculous," Meru scolded the man. Lloyd pretended not to notice the other man's presence, but he did recognise him from the other day. " You remember Lloyd, don't ya?"

" Yes." The man extended his right hand, which Lloyd took coolly. " You fought in the Dragoon Campaign II. My name is Guaraha."

Lloyd nodded, having a faint recognition of the man. Lloyd had seen him yesterday when he had called out Meru's name and after offered for Lloyd to spend the night. He knew that he couldn't refuse; it was not allowed in Wingly custom. His eyes lingered on the man for a few seconds but then averted his gaze to Meru.

" I must leave now, I'm running behind schedule."

" Behind schedule?" Meru asked, almost in disbelief that he was going to leave her. He smiled, wondering if she lived in a world all her own. 

" I was quite busy when you disrupted me."

" So you're leaving?" It seemed as if she was going to cry and Lloyd felt slightly sympathetic for her. She was soon to be married, then would have to live hundreds of years raising her young and tending to the home. That would be where her adventures would end, somewhat for the best. She was a worthy opponent, thinking back to when she had fought against him in the Glacial Fields. Strong in magic, yet weak physically.

" You should let him go, Meru," Guaraha scolded. " Soon it will be the end of your adventures."

" That's exactly why I want to go with him!" She protested. 

Both Winglies eyes widened. Guaraha was the first to speak.

" You don't even know where he is going!"

" I don't care!" Meru said with the same fierceness in her voice. " I am going!"

Guaraha cast a look that cried `help me!' towards Lloyd. The Wingly in black sighed, not knowing how to curb Meru's determination. He was not familiar with the way she thought, he might end up saying the wrong thing , thus causing her to desire to accompany him even more than she did now.

" Meru, you would not want to join me. I am travelling at a fast pace and will not be battling any creatures along way," He said.

" But what will happen if you do meet any creatures?" Meru asked, her large amber eyes wide with question.

" I...I will run," Stuttered Lloyd, hating having to make such a pathetic lie. Unfortunately, Meru saw straight through him.

" As if! You love to fight! And don't tell me that I'm wrong. I'm going with you Lloyd and that's final!"

She lifted up her skirt slightly above her ankles, then ran full speed into the next room, leaving Guaraha and Lloyd alone. Guaraha shuffled, staring at the floor for a moment. When he looked to meet Lloyd's gaze, his eyes showed worry and desperation.

" Please take care of her," He whispered. " Promise me you won't let anything harmful towards her."

Ridiculous, Lloyd thought. He was angered that the girl's fiance let her go so easily. She was clearly a loose woman, not listening to anyone and poking her nose into other's business. No, he would not give a vow to a fellow Wingly that he intended not to keep. If the girl got herself into trouble, then she should suffer the consequences herself. Alone.

" Will you?" The Wingly asked again. Lloyd set his lips in a firm, straight line and gave him a cold stare. Guaraha was about to say something but Meru burst into the room, still in her gown and carrying her massive hammer.

" You are not going to wear that to travel, are you?" Lloyd asked in disbelief. If he knew women, she would be bitching the entire way about the scuff marks on her shoes or the dirt caught in the hem of her gown. 

" Of course I am!" Meru said. " Now let's go! You did say that you were on a deadline."

She kissed her fiance on the cheek and whispered to him something that didn't seem to reassure him in the least. Instead, he began to sweat and left the room, not wanting to see her depart.

Lloyd led the way out of the forest and into the long and windy plains that they were to travel though. They had not encountered any creature, fortunately, but Meru wouldn't stop asking Lloyd the most annoying questions. He almost wanted to tell her to wait somewhere, then abandon her. But for some reason, he couldn't. 

" Where are we going?" She asked.

I don't know, He thought to himself. Wherever my heart leads me, I suppose.

" Are you always so silent?"

"I only speak when I have something worthwhile to say, unlike some people."

" They say that questions are the more intelligent then answers," Meru contradicted.

Then a thought was provoked from her words, something that would help him remember his past. More like, someone. Meru had known him sometime; she would be able to fill in the missing blanks.

" Meru," He said, stopping in his tracks. " I need to know, do you remember anything about a blue rose?"

Meru frowned, then shook her head. 

" I've never seen a blue rose before, actually," She said after a few moments of silence. Inside, Lloyd knew he shouldn't have mentioned anything about his dream to her; she failed to understand. He slightly felt embarrassed, thinking that he must have sounded like some sort of dreamer.

" Forget it," He muttered, angry with himself. His pace hastened, although in his fury he wasn't sure of where he was going. The fields stretched out and nothing was visible except for the grass and few trees. Meru began to sing after a few hours; some annoying song about sunshine and lollipops. He didn't know what lollipops were, but he didn't care enough to ask either. 

When he was on the verge of screaming at the girl to keep quiet, he could see that there was what looked like a town not far from where they were. A small pathway crafted from dirt was a few metres away and finally, Meru stopped singing.

" Hey, it's Ferno!" She exclaimed. " Is that where you wanted to go?"

" I don't know," Lloyd answered. " What lies at the west of us?"

" The Crystal Palace in Deningrad," Meru answered, past her deliberation. " They've finished rebuilding it after the Divine Dragon incident. You do remember that, don't you?"

" No."

She sighed, not knowing whether she should be pitying him or yelling at him, for it was his fault that the Divine Dragon was unleashed. Deciding just to ignore his case of amnesia, she changed the subject.

" I can't fight in this dress," Meru grumbled and turned around a few times, sending up a cloud of dust from the friction of her skirt against the ground. Lloyd shook his head, wondering why women were so strange. One would be complaining that if she fought, there would be a possibility of her becoming injured; this one wanted to fight with a passion and wouldn't give a second thought to being harmed.

" Don't worry about it," Lloyd said, not pausing a moment despite Meru being a few metres behind him. " It's not very likely that we would be attacked. The animals have reached a state of tranquility and meditation among themselves."

" A what what?" Meru shouted. Lloyd stopped and turned around, waiting as Meru picked up her ruffely skirt and ran towards him. Once at his side, she reached down and tore a slit in her skirt length wise up to her thigh. " I don't believe in 'meditation' and all of that junk. What happens, happens. Hmm...it's kinda like free will."

" Don't be ridiculous. In the world, there is no such thing as free will," Lloyd scoffed. " Everyone knows that Soa controls our fate and that destiny leads us to where we are."

" If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure..." Meru said, giving a small smile from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes twinkled as if she knew something he didn't and this aggravated him as much as it aroused his curiosity. She was so strange to him. He glanced at her for a moment, noticing that the smile on her face never faded, neither did the twinkle in her eye. But all in an instant it did.

" We're going to have to cross the forest again to get to the palace," Meru said, casting fretful glances towards the greenery she called home. She appeared worried to the extent of insanity for the first time as she entered the dark green and looked around cautiously.

" What's wrong?" Lloyd asked, when she had clenched her hand and brought it to her chest. She was trembling and small beads of sweat were grazing the side of her creamy white face. She seemed so helpless and small, compared to the loud and vexatious girl that had been blaring out lyrics at the top of her lungs about an hour ago. 

She didn't remove her eyes from the spot that they were transfixed on as she gave him her answer quietly.

" We must leave. I've never felt anything like this before. It's...horrible."

"......"

A chill suddenly swept over them, numbing their hearts and freezing their souls momentarily. Something dark and sinful hovered above them and Meru clutched onto Lloyd's arm, her fingers making their way into his skin. Even he was scared, unable to take his eyes off of what was above them. Its figure was indistinguishable, but it still frightened him. Darkness seemed to be emitting from it for day had shrouded into night, and although only black was able to be seen, there was also the eyes. Those yellowed eyes with red veins protruding from the bloodied pupils.

Meru let out a small shriek as the creature screamed and tore at her with giants claws, larger than any hands Lloyd had ever seen in his lifetime. The bone ripped along her torso, blood spilling along the emerald grass. She wavered for a while, staring in a daze at the retreating form of the creature, which had vanished as mysteriously as it had appeared, but her legs gave way. Before her body could collide with the hardened earth, Lloyd stepped forward and caught her in his outstretched hands.

(a/n: Okay, never meant for this to turn out slightly action as well, but I guess that it makes the story less boring. Review plz! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter!)


	3. Silence

(a/n: Okay, yeah, it did take me a while to upload but FF.net was down for a while and then when it came back up, I was gone off someplace. Sorry!)

Chapter Three - Silence

She had freckles. He hadn't noticed them before, but scattered on her nose were the small marks. He had been watching her sleep for quite the while after the medics had left, but not before they showered her with potions in hope to heal her wounds. She was recovering nicely and they expected her to revive from her unconscious state any time from now.

He wasn't sure what he would say or what he would do when she awoke. Perhaps he would use the excuse that Guaraha had made him vow that Meru would not be harmed, thus being the reason that he saved her life. Lloyd himself never really had a reason for any of the actions he took. He relied completely on instinct. He had surprised himself by not wondering about what had attacked Meru, but by gathering her in his arms as quickly as he could, and running to Ferno. He had never felt anything like it. It was as if he himself would stop living if she was to pass into the other world. But, then again, he had.

Only fragments remained in his memory of his time away from the living. There was complete blackness and he was so cold. There were no thoughts in his mind. He was literally lifeless, simply remaining in a mute state, yet feeling the pain of everyone he had ever harmed. Unfortunately, the pain he felt physically was nothing compared to what _she_ made him feel. Her shadowed silhouette would haunt him and he could hear in whispers in his ears. All he wanted to do was to see her face and to hold her, but the darkness would never lift and she would never materialize. Now he knew why the blue rose was so important -it was the only coloured on her, softly rested on her hair at the nape of her neck.

" ...Ugh..."

He turned his attention to Meru to see her stirring and her eyes fluttering open. He gently placed his hand on her forehead, and noticed that her temperature had dropped to normal.

" What...happened?" She whispered while attempting to sit up. Lloyd pushed her back down.

" You were attacked yesterday, and you want to get back up?" He said angrily. " If anything happens to you, I will be held responsible, now remain on your back!"

She wrinkled her nose and grabbed Lloyd's arm, trying to pull his grip off of her.

" You aren't my keeper, you pervert!"

" Pervert?" 

"...Your hand is on my chest..."

He snapped his hand back up and glared at the small girl on the bed. 

" I was trying to--"

" Forget it!" She turned her back to him and all was quiet once more. He had assumed that she went back into slumber when her tiny voice piped once more, but softly. " Why did you save me?"

He was afraid that this would come. But lying always had been a major factor in his life.

" ...Guaraha made me vow that I would protect you. And so I did." The lie came out more easier than he had expected it to, probably since her back was toward him and he would not be forced to look at her face.

" Oh..."

The silence overtook them once more.

*&*

" Ah, she is well to go," The healer said while pinching Meru's cheeks. " It's good that your husband brought you here."

" He's not my--"

" Yes, well, we must get going," Lloyd said, casting Meru a sharp glare. Once out of the building, Meru gave him a hard punch on the arm.

" Why didn't you protest when that man assumed that I was married to you?!" She demanded, stomping her foot on the ground. Lloyd sighed in impatience, wondering if he would be able to control his temper when around her.

" Meru, why does it matter?"

" Because we aren't!"

" So?"

" I-- Well you--ugh. Let's just get going." She began to walk toward the southern entrance, while talking over her shoulder about how they could rent a boat and take the long route toward the Crystal Palace. Lloyd listened with only half his attention, for he didn't want to follow the girl's plan.

" Meru," He said, stopping and waiting for her to notice that he was not coming her way. It took a couple of minutes before she realized that he was behind her and she came running back to him, anger painted on her face.

" Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked haughtily. " I can't be forced to wait for you forever!"

" Listen to me." Lloyd placed his hand lightly on her shoulder and Meru looked at it wearily. He instantly removed it after seeing the expression on her face, but continued. " We're going through the Forest. I don't have the time to take your route, that will draw me back at least three days."

" What?" Meru jumped in front of Lloyd, her eyes wide with disbelief. " You can't be serious!"

" I'm on a journey -you asked to join me, and now you chose to stop me?" Lloyd asked. Annoyed as he was, the curiosity inside him edged him to stay and hear her out. Meru never did seem like the type to worry.

" We were attacked on our way to Deningrad, what if it happens again?" Meru questioned, casting her fretful glances once more toward the emerald forest on the west of them.

" Then stay," Lloyd said angrily, hating her childish paranoia. She would come if she knew what was good for her. She wouldn't risk travelling alone any longer, and she knew as well as he did that he wouldn't accompany her back to Evergreen forest. 

He turned to leave and as predicted, the small and hurried foot steps of the woman Wingly followed. She was silent, but by the way she was fiddling with the newly sewn patch on the abdomen of her dress, it was clear that she was nervous and anxiety was eating away at her. When they entered the Forest, Lloyd was surprised to see that Meru had pushed up against him. Almost instinctively, he wrapped an arm around her, causing her to look up with question.

" You're safe as long as you're with me," He said. A part of him wished that he would have kept his mouth shut, but the other was warmed at heart to see her smile at him gratefully. Besides, he had only said that to keep her calm and it had worked quite nicely. They made it through the forest without any troubles and once out, Meru let out a relieved sigh. Lloyd cleared his throat and quickly Meru detached herself from him, blushing slightly.

" I believe that the palace is right past those hills," Lloyd said, pointing to a valley filled with soft, rolling hills in spring induced greenery. " But I don't really remember."

" You don't remember much, do you?" Meru asked. Lloyd stopped walking for a moment and stared at Meru intensely.

" Just let me tell you this," Lloyd said while small fragments of what he wished to forget ran through his mind. " You should wish never to be in a place such as the Otherworld."

" Lloyd," Meru cried out, then hugged him abruptly. He was startled and wasn't sure what to do while the small girl latched her arms around him. But as quickly as she had embraced him, she let go and pointed to the hills with a smile on her face.

" Past those hills, right?"

Lloyd nodded and began to walk toward the valley, wondering about who Meru truly was.

*&*

By the cry of a Baby Dragon, Meru jumped onto Lloyd with a small screech. He had been sleeping quite peacefully before she had rudely awakened him, but he understood her fear. 

" I'm sorry," She whispered after seeing the annoyed expression on Lloyd's face. " I...I just can't stop thinking about the creature that attacked me."

" No matter," Lloyd mumbled, rubbing his eyes of sleep. He looked up to see the sky scattered with stars and couldn't help but to be mesmerized by them. 

" Beautiful, aren't they?" Meru whispered, staring at the navy sky as well. " So subtle yet so...magnificent."

Lloyd tore his eyes from above to glance at Meru. Perhaps being with her kind once more had brought forth a new maturity in her. He could vaguely remember how childish she was during the Dragoon Campaign II. When he had fought against her, Dart and Rose, he knew that she was the weakest of them all, and the most fearful. Courage was in her, of course, but that couldn't mask the fear in her eyes when he had transformed into a Dragoon before them. 

A small smile came to his face when he remembered how she herself had looked like in her Dragoon armour. It had suited her more nicely than it did Lenus and she did look stunning in it.

" What is it?" Meru asked, noticing how he was staring at her. Lloyd blinked when hearing her voice and shook his head. How he even allow himself to think such a thing? This was Meru, a woman who was most likely ten years younger than himself.

" Nothing, " Lloyd said, then forced himself to stand up from where he was laying. " It's best that we be off now."

" But it's so dark!" Meru cried out. " Please, can't we wait until daybreak?"

" We'll be tired by then," Lloyd said, already gathering his sword, which was his only belonging. " We're awake now, so let's make the most of it."

Meru grumbled and managed to haul herself off of the grass. She brushed off the dirt on her dress and followed Lloyd through the valley. 

When the sky had advanced to a dark lavender colour, they were halfway across the hillside. From where they were, they could see the dazzling Crystal Palace, and they also began to feel the chill of the snowy weather. At their current location, it wasn't as cold as it would be once they finished crossing the valley. 

Lloyd suddenly noticed that the girl was gone out of his sight and he began to look around frantically for her. He didn't want to call out her name, but after a few minutes it seemed that it was the only solution.

" Meru!" He yelled. His voice echoed through the hills and was responded by nothing until he heard someone vaguely shouting his name. He followed the noise until he came across a small clearing which had trees surrounding it. Meru was standing near a small lake that had steam emitting from it.

" Lloyd, can we stop here for a moment?" She asked, but not waiting for an answer, she ran to the lake. Once her shoe had been pulled off, she dipped a toe in the water and her eyes widened.

" It's hot!" She said.

" A hot spring," Lloyd said dryly. " How long are we going to be here?"

" Actually, I was hoping that you would leave for a while," Meru said shyly. " I want to wash my dress..."

A groan escaped the elder Wingly's lips for he had known of the ridiculous habits of women. He had thought that Meru would be different, but obviously she wasn't.

" I'm sorry," She was saying. The hot spring had a rather large rock conveniently situated in the middle and Meru had ventured to the other side. " But I am not going to the Crystal Palace with my dress having soil and grass stains on it."

" Hurry it up then," Lloyd said, having leaned against a tree.

" I want you to wash up as well," She called out. " You will absolutely not go to the palace wearing your soiled clothing, will you?"

Lloyd looked down at his black garb, wanting to protest but then he noticed the dirt and various stains of blood on it. He glanced at the rock where Meru was situated on the other side of and saw that her dress was now draped over it. Despite himself, his cheeks began to flush. How would he ever be able to bathe in the same spring as her? Nevertheless, he wanted to make a good impression when reached Deningrad. If _she _truly was there, then he had to.

He removed his clothes quickly and deposited them in the spring along with himself. The warmth was comforting and he was instantly enveloped in it. It had been a while since he had ever felt so relaxed. Every muscle in his body was healed and ...frankly he felt clean. He had just sunk lower into the spring when an all too familiar scream pierced his ears.

Even in his haste to swim to Meru's rescue, he couldn't' help but to think of how trouble was rather attracted to her. Was she this much of a nuisance to Dart when she had travelled with him? A small smile graced Lloyd's face when he thought about how Meru probably had driven that blond Dragoon up the wall. 

Once he had reached the other side of the rock, the blood quickly left his face and he couldn't remember a time when his heart had thundered faster. There was no sign of the pretty girl. Painfully, he forced himself to move forward, hoping that perhaps she had simply gone off to dry herself or was nearby. The stillness was nerve racking and he knew that something was amiss.

Then a small ripple caught his eye and under further examination, he saw that beneath the ripple was dozens of tiny bubbles. He scowled, then thrust out his hand. A pillar of flames emerged and struck the ripple, and suddenly in a burst the creature that was dwelling beneath the surface emerged. It was not as large as the silver haired man wished it to be and he was a bit disappointed by it being only about twice the size of himself. Shaped as an octopus, Lloyd knew he had encountered a Kraken, which enjoyed to reside in warm waters. Its many tentacles didn't agitate him; what caused his throat to close up was that in one of the long arms, Meru was wrapped around tightly.

He felt almost disgusted to see her in such a state and in his fury, he cast the most powerful fire magic he had on the monster. Before it exploded into tiny, charred flecks, Lloyd's wings emerged from his back and he flew up to where Meru was and grabbed her into his arms. He flew to the top of the rock and placed her down, hoping that she was alright.

In the matter of five tense minutes, Meru awoke to see Lloyd looming over her, his hand on the side of her face. It was a few seconds before she realized what had happened and ... where she was. In a startled (and ashamed ) gasp she scrambled away from him and searched frantically for her clothes. It was at that moment Lloyd also noticed what Meru had. They were both very wet and very exposed.

In their mortified state, they mutely ran to their clothing and shoved it on, despite still being wet. Minutes passed slowly and gradually the duo began to realize another thing -how cold the area near Deningrad was.

(a/n: Ooh, what are they going to do now? Hee hee, you can't _believe_ how ecstatic I was when I saw the amount of reviews I received! You guys are so sweet! *hugs all of her reviewers*.) 


	4. Dreaming

(a/n: Oh, I'm so happy that people are reading this! All of you are my real true source of motivation! Sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I was busy with school -namely English, now my least favorite class- and an FFVIII fic, which I had hoped to finish last week, but ...homework interfered.)

Chapter Four- Dreaming

__

Lloyd awoke to the warmth of a steaming cloth being pressed upon his face. He opened his eyes narrowly and nearly shouted when he saw whom was nursing him.

" Shana?"

He had almost expected the Moon Child to be killed, but by her having friends such as Dragoons and a person like Dart in love with her, he realized how ridiculous that notion was. But he was more or less disappointed to see that he was in her care. He had half expected to see the woman he was searching for in front of him. 

" I don't think you should talk. Dart and I both found you and Meru passed out outside of Deningrad from Hypothermia. I'm surprised that you're even still alive." But as she finished her sentence, she let out a small and bitter laugh. " Actually, I am surprised that you're alive. We had seen Melbu Framha kill you with our own eyes."

Lloyd attempted to sit up but his body parts refused to function. His legs also felt as if they were on fire. There was no escaping Shana's interrogations, something that he himself was not ready to deal with. The answers would simply be a waste of time because he had in fact died, but he had some how been revived, most likely by the woman he was seeking, for what reason he failed to know.

" What's even more odd is that you're traveling with Meru."

" Where is she?" Lloyd suddenly asked.

" With Miranda ..." Shana said carefully. Lloyd could tell that she still didn't trust him, and he did not blame her for her hard feelings. He had kidnapped her and had burned down her home. He wished that he could have taken back everything that had happened but sometimes, for the prosperity of the earth, sacrifices are essential.

Shana had turned her back to him and was wringing out the cloth in a small bowl that sat on a stool next to the bed Lloyd was in. It was strange how all of the women now had their hair in buns and were wearing dresses. Last he had seen Shana, she was wearing shorts cut to a shameful level. Deciding to take his mind off of the ever changing world of fashion, he took in his surroundings and recognized the crystal white walls; he was in the Crystal Palace. He had been having strong feelings that the woman he was seeking was within these walls but for some reason, that feeling had completely diminished.

If only he could bring forth her name...then he could simply ask for her whereabouts. He remembered it being flirty and playful almost ...a bit like her nature. But at the same time, it didn't suit her. She seemed to have a deep sadness dwelling in her, and that misery had increased over the past year. He had to find her. It was eating at his soul not being able to see her. 

Forcing himself to get up, Lloyd ignored the pain that screamed at every part of his body. 

" N-no! You can't get up now!" Shana said, turning her attention away from the bowl. 

" You cannot stop me."

Lloyd swung his legs to the side of bed and retrieved his shirt that was hanging on the bottom left post. He pulled it on and then stood up to get his boots but Shana pushed him down harshly. His aching joints began to burn again and he cast her a fierce look.

" Will you stay out of my way, you silly girl!" he shouted. He was about to get up again when the door opened and Miranda stepped in. He remembered her as one of the Sacred Sisters, though she was not very sisterly. She had become slightly more woman-like but she still kept her haughty attitude fresh.

" Trying to get away?" she asked Shana. She directed her gaze to Lloyd and leered. " I wonder what he's planning this time."

" Miranda, you know that he had only wished for the world to be--"

" Give it a rest," Miranda cut in. " I would rather let him die, but ... I doubt Wink would be happy that happened."

At the sound of the name, Lloyd felt his chest tighten and his heart begin to beat rapidly. Wink! It was her! All this time ... and his heart had been leading him to the right place.

" Where is she?" he asked, managing to maintain his cool exterior despite how crazy he was inside.

" Wink?" Miranda asked. She paused for a moment, most likely to drive Lloyd up the wall, and chewed on her bottom lip. " She's certainly not here."

" Isn't she--" But Miranda cut Shana off again.

" Maybe she's in Ferno ... she could be in the Twin Castle ..perhaps the remains of Neet ...." Miranda trailed off, pretending that she was thinking of more places that the fourth Sacred Sister could be. It took all of Lloyd's strength not to impale her with the javelin that was beside his bed. He decided that it was best just to get Shana alone and ask her. 

As Miranda continued to ramble off every possible town known to man, Giganto and Wingly, Lloyd decided to curb his frustration by focusing his attention on something else. The javelin glinted and he gingerly picked it up with one hand. It looked very familiar...

" That's Albert's!" Miranda said, grabbing the weapon out of his hand. " I don't think you would appreciate it if people began to touch your weapon, such as your Dragon Buster!"

" Albert is here?" Lloyd asked, trying not to let his amazement show. How many Dragoons were present at the palace?

" Yes, in fact, so is Princess Emillie and Dart," piped Shana. " Dart really wants to see you again. In fact, he's wondering about how you had come back from the dead."

" Maybe he's thinking about reviving his dad and Rosie," Miranda suggested. " I mean, why would Dart want to see a stuck up, full of himself, idiot, naive--" This time, Shana interjected.

" We get the point. Now heal him before his toes fall off!"

Miranda scowled at the brunette but pulled out a milky white stone from the belt she had around her waist. She held it slightly above Lloyd's head and reluctantly muttered that she wished for his strength to be restored. A flash blinded them momentarily and Lloyd instantly felt his body healed, like being out in the rain.

" 'Thank you, Miranda.' " the blonde mocked before storming out of the room. Shana shrugged , as if to apologize for her actions but Lloyd didn't care. Her antics only amused him. He decided to ask Shana about the whereabouts of Wink when Meru burst in, perfectly healed.

" A ball!" she cried out and twirled. Lloyd made a face and instantly Meru blushed, stopping.

" Yes, that's why everyone is here, actually," Shana said. " It will be tomorrow night, so I'll be seeing you then."

She got up and whispered something to Meru, which caused her amber eyes to light up. Meru mumbled something back and Shana nodded, then left the room. Meru stood in the door way for a moment before Lloyd told her to come in.

" I wanted to talk to you about ... yesterday," Meru said, taking in deep breaths. She looked at the floor, the Dragon Buster, the ceiling, anywhere but at Lloyd. " I would feel better if we completely forgot about it."

It seemed like something she would do -to hide something and pretend like it never happened. Although he was against what she had suggested, he didn't want to bring it up again, either. It was one experience that he hoped to forget forever. Well...not everything. 

Meru must have noticed his smirk because she kicked his shin with her pointed blue slipper. It hurt.

" You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" she demanded. Under a different prospective, Meru was very beautiful. Although her personality would cause his death, she was physically attractive. It was commendable, also, how she never took anything anyone said about her to heart.

" No, not even a bit," Lloyd said. He smiled then, but it was more of a smirk. " You do know you're not that good looking, don't you?"

" Excuse me?" Meru huffed, prodding Lloyd in the chest with her long fingernail. " You can't possibly mean that!"

Her eyes were so wide with disbelief and insult that Lloyd laughed, something that Meru did not take very well. She turned on her small heels and stormed out of the room.

Lloyd stared for a moment at the door she had slammed before walking towards it and leaving the room as well. Inside the castle, people were busying themselves by preparing for the ball. Servants ran in and out with platters, a few shot Lloyd a dirty look, and many were decorating the palace with extraordinary vines. Lloyd, though, failed to be amazed. He simply took in the magnificence in mild interest, his attention more focused on one of the women whose face was covered by a rather large cake. He moved towards her, but was stopped halfway by a man he knew, now armor-less and wearing a brown cloak with the typical peasants garb underneath.

" Lloyd...I can't believe it," said the man, shaking his head, which no longer bore the red bandana.

" Neither can I," Lloyd coolly replied, but he was talking more about Dart's clothing. Dart noticed that the Wingly was giving him a look of disbelief and he laughed, clapping Lloyd on the back heartily.

" I'm a working man now," he explained. " Shana and the twins..."

_Twins? _Lloyd thought in shock. He knew that one moment longer with Dart would turn into a five hour discussion about his children and what he assumed was married life with Shana. It was sickening how after marriage, men became no better than old women. It also disgusted Lloyd that this man had defeated him numerous times.

"...and that time that they--"

" It's been nice talking to you," Lloyd said, cutting Dart off. He quickly moved away from the former Red Dragoon only to see that the blonde woman was gone. Yet his determination to find her was not fazed. He pushed aside some servants, who glared at him, and made his way further inside of the castle. Here, the amount of servants diminished and he could see who he assumed were the Sacred Sisters of Mille Seseau. There were only three, Miranda being one of them. He didn't recognize the other two, but he had a haunting feeling that he had been in the room before, with the fourth sister.

" Lloyd!"

His thoughts were abruptly cut off when Albert stepped in front of him and held out a hand. Lloyd looked at it acidly and quickly Albert withdrew it.

" Listen I'm---"

" Very busy, I know," Albert said, not allowing Lloyd to finish his sentence. " With what, though, that may be of concern." He laughed but Lloyd knew that the king did not trust him.

" I don't know why I'm here," Lloyd said in a low voice. His voice trembled slightly, for the fear of truly being in ignorance and in the darkness. For the fear of someone perhaps controlling his life. " I must find the Third Sacred Sister." The name had come unexpected and he paused.

" You have saved her before, but I am not worried about Wink," Albert said, taking a few steps closer to Lloyd and practically towering over him. " What I want to know is, who is Meru to you?"

Lloyd angrily pushed Albert aside, muttering that winglies would forever be above kings. He then raised his voice so that everyone in the room could hear, " That girl had forcefully wanted to travel with me. I want nothing to do with her! I'm bloody sick of these interrogations, and would appreciate it if you would all just get out of my face!"

The room became a deadly quiet until the only sounds were of Lloyd's boots hitting the crystal floor.

*&*

" Lloyd!" 

He continued to ignore the calls of the younger Wingly as she chased after him. It was commendable how she had managed to follow him for the greater part of the day, but she was going to collapse soon. Her wings' speed had diminished and he knew she would have no option but to give up.

Lloyd resumed grazing the sea as he flew as far possible from Mille Seseau. His search was fruitless, only resulting in him becoming badgered by the Dragoons. A part of him was happy of all the grief he had caused them those years ago. 

_" You can be good..."_

Lloyd abruptly stopped, and Meru flew straight into him. They both lost balance and began to fall until Lloyd's wings emerged and he grabbed Meru before they both hit the turbulent water.

" What is it?" Meru whispered, noticing the worried expression of Lloyd.

" Nothing."

Meru studied Lloyd for a few more moments before asking whether he was to return to the palace.

" I would rather not," Lloyd said. " You should go back. Your friends are there."

" But Lloyd, the only reason Albert and Shana were suspicious of you was due to the attacks!"

" Attacks?"

" People in Mille Seseau have been attacked by a creature awfully similar to the one that we saw in the Emerald Forest. Funny thing is that these people are acquaintances of the Dragoons."

Once Meru had finished, Lloyd lingered no longer on the thought of returning. He flew back with Meru and by the next day, they had arrived. Meru was instantly whisked off to be fit for clothing, but Lloyd had flatly refused. He, instead, sought out Dart or Albert in hopes that they would enlighten him on the attacks that had been taking place.

Unfortunately, he had seen neither of them for the palace was so full of people that it was difficult to even move from one side of the ballroom to the other. He was about to leave the ballroom when Meru tapped him on the shoulder.

" Did you find them?" she asked. 

Lloyd shook his head and his breath caught when he saw Meru fully. Her hair was extraordinarily done on the top of her head, with wisps framing her face, and her dress was a dark blue that was low cut with Celtic designs running over the top. The gown split in the middle, revealing an inner blue skirt and she simply looked...wonderful.

" Ah, I see that you like my dress," she said, then held out her hand. " You might as well accompany me to a waltz."

Lloyd allowed a smile to grace his firm lips, and he took Meru's hand in curiosity. Meru seemed to be surprised by this, and a small pink blush appeared on her face. Her eyes cast down to the crystal floor, she allowed Lloyd to take hold of her elbow, lightly, and lead her to the middle of the room. His hands snaked around her slim waist, and Meru let out a small gasp.

" Why are you doing this?" she asked, not bothering to look up at him. " I was just...bugging you."

" No, you weren't."

He drew her in closer, and her eyes flickered to his momentarily before resuming to their normal downcast position.

" Y-yes, I was...I mean..."

" You asked Dart, and danced with him easily. Why is it such a huge deal when it comes to me?" Lloyd's smile widened. " One would think that you dislike me, Meru."

" That's not true! I mean, yes! I...I..." She broke away from him, gathering up her skirt and running onto the balcony. A few couples dancing looked at Lloyd with question, but he ignored them and walked casually to where Meru was standing. Once entered the balcony, he could see that she was leaning against the jewel embedded railing, and was staring at the stars. 

Silently, Lloyd moved beside her and tried to follow where she was looking. Yet his mind couldn't be calmed. It ran from the thoughts of _her_ being near...and of something else. A small part of him was devoted to confusion and perhaps even rejection of _something_. He was always sure about everything, and didn't try to question what happened. Soa did what was meant to be done.

" I should go back..." Meru suddenly said, her voice low and even disappointed. " This never should have happened. "

Lloyd jerked and stared, wide eyed, at the young wingly woman. 

" This is not typical of you."

" Oh, you don't know anything about me!" she cried, seemingly herself again. She turned around and winked at Lloyd. " I'll stay, if there's a reason for me to."

The man sighed, looking away from Meru. Her fingers lightly grazed his arm, and instinctively, his hand went onto hers. 

" A dream plagues me at night, Meru," he whispered, not fully understanding why he was revealing to Meru one of his deepest, and most regretted, secret. " A woman..."

" The blue rose!" Meru suddenly shouted, and Lloyd quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.

" Will you shut up?"

" Agh Fwowgy!"

He removed his hand, now feeling annoyed that he had even mentioned anything to Meru. But as he looked at her again, he noticed her eyes as interested and devoted to hearing the rest of his tale, and understanding of the situation he was in.

" This was the reason you went on the journey," Meru realized, her voice softer, as if on the breakage point. " In search of her."

" I'll do anything to find her, to be with her," Lloyd confided. " I believe she's here right now."

" Who is she, then?"

" Am I mad to tell you?" Lloyd laughed at Meru's hurt expression and shook his head. " No...not until I'm sure."

" But she was first seen in a dream..." Meru asked, more to herself then to the man next to her. " The language of the soul."

" Yes."

" Have you ever heard the story of the Moon Goddess?" Now Meru was close to him, her expression more of concern than question. When Lloyd shook his head, Meru began the tale.

_Many years ago, there lived a man who was deprived of all love from his lonely life. His parents had died when he was young, and he was forced to work terrible deeds just to get by. The only thing that had made given him hope was when at night, he would sleep on the grass underneath the stars and the glorious moon. The moon shone so brightly and was everything he had even wanted. She was beautiful and he would shout to her every night that he wanted her hands in marriage. The moon would just laugh and turn her head away, releasing the sun into his eyes and blinding him as she disappeared, not to return until darkness overtook the light._

One day a beautiful woman noticed the man, who had by now become successful and rich. She was not interested in his wealth; his eyes were what drew her in and she immediately fell in love with him. The man, so desperately wanting to be loved, married the woman, but he could still not get the moon off from his mind. She was there every night, smiling at him and laughing. Very soon the woman was aware of her husbands infatuation with the luminous orb and it drove her to insanity. It seemed that nothing dominated his mind except for the moon; he had even stopped working. In his heart, he truly believed that he could be wed to the moon and never gave up on requesting her hand.

It came to the point where in all of her sorrow, the woman drowned herself in the lake, where the moon reflected its image upon. That way, she would be content that her husband would look at her as well when ever he was gazing at the moon. The man had not even noticed that his wife was gone. He remained at his window, staring at the moon, his one true love. 

After she had finished narrating her story, she wasn't smiling, but frowning in place. It seemed that the story was dear to her in some way, but aggravated her at the same time.

" A beautiful story," Lloyd said, meaning every word. He had never thought of the girl to be mature in the least but her tale turned his perspective of her around to an extent. The story itself had a haunting feeling to it and he asked Meru what the moral was and what purpose was she trying to convey to him.

" Do you understand the true intent behind this tale?" she asked, her voice more deeper and emotional then he had ever heard it to be. " The man in the story was so consumed with the moon that he couldn't even think for himself. He never realized that the woman whom he thought the moon to be was no more then a figment of his imagination."

" Yes, I did come to that conclusion," Lloyd said with the slightest hint of irritation in his voice. Meru's upset expression matched his own, and she grabbed his shoulders, staring straight into his amber eyes with intensity.

" Please understand," She whispered, looking down for a moment, but then gazing into his eyes again. " You yourself are like that man. You're so obsessed over this dream woman that you cannot even think for yourself. What if she doesn't even exist?"

He broke away from her and scowled.

" Let me be," He growled. " You have never been in love before, so you cannot know what I am feeling right now. This is not obsession; it's destiny."

He turned his back on her and walked back into the ballroom while Meru sat down slowly on the stone ledge, watching his retreating figure.

" If haven't been in love before..." she whispered through her tears. " then what is this I feel towards you?"

*&*

(a/n: Good place to end? Bad place to end? Review plz, even if just to say 'Hi, I'm reading this!'. I love hearing peoples comments!)


	5. Blue Rose

(a/n: Yep, I'm very late on the chapter update. I'm so sorry, but I guess that's what happens when I try to juggle several fics at a time! Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed!)

*&*

Chapter Five: Blue Rose

*&*

__

How lovely are thee,

Blue rose.

Like the crisped lips of winter.

Haunting, consuming,

Blue rose.

*&*

The mass of people overwhelmed him, and he stumbled slightly into a woman. She cried out as dozens of flowers escaped her grasp, and fell to the floor. Red rose petals were strewn across the silver floor, like droplets of blood that would forever remain.

" I'm sorry," she said, her voice trembling as she bent over to retrieve her fallen flowers. Wordlessly, Lloyd grasped her arm and gently touched her chin with two fingers. As if time had frozen, he moved her face towards him, and millions of thoughts ran through his mind.

_The search is over._

What to do from here?

Questions will be answered...

Does she remember?

Meru...

" Wink." The name sounded so close to him, and he wished to repeat it over and over. The woman herself was as surprised and abashed as he was. She seemed to be searching for words, but settled on bursting into tears and clutching onto him. Lloyd hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

" It worked..." she whispered into his chest. " It really worked."

Lloyd could feel his heart beating quickly, as he realized that the search was over. He remained with her in his arms, silent tranquility overcoming the commotion in the palace. For the moment, it was simply them. Together at last. His fingers reached up to touch her golden hair, and he was surprised to feel a flower nestling in the prepped locks. Opening his eyes, he could see the blue rose.

" Why did you call me back?" he suddenly asked. Wink pulled herself from him to only cast down her sparkling blue eyes, and begin to breathe heavily.

" I know death may have come as peace to you..." she whispered. " But I must admit that I called you back not only for my own selfish intentions, but also for the protection of humanity."

Yet Lloyd was prevented from asking her more; Meru appeared from the balcony, and was looking worriedly from him to the Sacred Sister. When he caught her eye, she smiled sadly and nodded, as if saying her farewell, now that he had obtained his goal. Lloyd remained frozen, taking in the sight of Meru walking toward him, smiling, then walking past him. There was no glance back. 

" Was there any problem with the revival?"

Wink's elegant voice broke the trance of Meru's departure, and Lloyd calmly turned his attention back to the beautiful Sacred Sister.

" No."

" That is good. Then will you care to listen to what plagues us?"

Her expression was so serious, so solemn that he could feel a cold exterior building on the frost that already lined him. Her fragile beauty had been kept preserved for the time he was gone, but whatever light she had carried had been extinguished. 

" Yes."

" You seem awfully cold to me," Wink said, suddenly, saying what Lloyd felt about her, yet in context to him. " Your smile fades when you are away from the wingly girl."

_It's because she needs me to smile,_ Lloyd thought,_ Her happiness only emerges from others. How can I crush a spirit like hers?_

" That is not of concern, is it?" Lloyd asked. " You brought me back, and I must accomplish what you will me to do. I am in debt to you."

" Ridiculous. You saved my life a countless number of times. I had, truthfully, been waiting for you when you left the city, praying for your return. My prayers were not answered, as I learned you had been killed. You deserve to live, Lloyd." With those words, her hands covered his and they stood together. She was a perfect match with him, being not even an inch beneath his shoulder. Her eyes, crisp like rain, appeared to see through him, and he couldn't help but to feel intimidated by her. But this was slight. 

Now her eyes narrowed, and she bit her bottom lip in worried fashion.

"Lloyd, it is nearing. I can feel it. I wish I could have explained everything to you, but it is coming."

"What are you talking about?"

Wink stared at Lloyd for a moment, hesitating with something inside of her. Then she turned on her heels darted. As a bolt, Lloyd followed. Wink was fast for someone in a gown, but Lloyd easily caught up to her. She didn't even glance at him as she continued to run, but her speed became greater as a cry of a man was heard. They traveled down several sets of stairs to the cellar, where a figure was lying in a pool of blood.

Albert clutched his side, attempting to stop the blood from flowing. Wink gave a slight cry and knelt beside him. 

" We are too late," she whispered. " Majesty, you must not allow the Otherworld to take you!"

" How did you know that he would be attacked?" Lloyd demanded, looking from the king to the sacred sister. Wink refrained from answering. " If you won't tell me, that is fine. But to save this man's life, you must get Miranda from the quarters on the second floor."

" No!" Wink finally looked at Lloyd, her eyes wide with fear. " I will not risk her life as well!"

" Are you implying that whatever attacked Albert may well be still here?"

Albert let out a groan, and knowing that Wink would not leave his side, Lloyd ran out of the cellar to the possible place where Miranda would be. He didn't care if the girl was endangered; if the creature did attack Miranda, then Lloyd would have the chance to see what it was and destroy it. On his way up, Lloyd smashed head on into Shana, but didn't bother to help her up. He could hear her faintly complaining about what a rude person he was, but couldn't care less. If it was up to him, Shana wouldn't even been graced with life at that moment. 

Lloyd clambered up the last set of stairs in time to see Miranda fighting with one of the guards. She was on her way to punching him when Lloyd disrupted the moment.

" You again!" Miranda lowered her fist and placed her hands haughtily on her hips. " When will you leave?"

" Shut you mouth, and listen to someone for a change. Albert has become wounded and although I can't care less, Wink wishes you to heal him with the Moon Stone."

Miranda instantly pushed past Lloyd to reach her sister in need, and humbly, Lloyd followed. Shana was once again trampled in the process. Once in the cellar, Miranda pulled out the Moon Stone and willed it to heal the king. In a moment, the blood had stopped flowing and the wound had shut. Everyone, minus Lloyd, let out a sigh of relief.

" What happened?" Miranda demanded, the look of aggravation on her face. "It's not everyday that someone gets attacked in this palace!"

" It is as I feared..." Wink said, lowering her head. " A creature born from the blood of the fallen has come to us. It is driven by its desire for the Dragoon Spirits."

Albert nodded. " It has the Jade spirit now."

" But what of the others? Can I trust them to be safe?" Wink asked, turning to Lloyd as if he had the answers. Suddenly, Lloyd remembered their conversation from a few minutes ago. She had brought him back alive to challenge the creature.

" It's a waste of time to rely on me, Sister Wink," Lloyd said, turned to the door. " I have no spirit, so the creature will not be after me. The rest of them can fend themselves."

" A wingly man can do many things!" Wink insisted. " They won't be able to protect themselves...only you.

" Stop placing your trust in me!" Lloyd demanded, facing Wink in a flurry of anger. " I was never the hero, only the nemesis! If you must, send me back there, but don't rely on me!"

" Hold it, hold it!" Miranda held out her hand and closed her eyes. " Wink, did you really summon Lloyd back to our world?"

" Yes, but I had no choice! Man cannot defend themselves against this creature. Lloyd, you and Meru had withstood this monster before, I sensed it. It was after Meru's Dragoon Spirit."

Thinking back, Lloyd remembered the creature that had attacked the both of them in the Emerald Forest. It was no wonder that Albert had no chance against it. Perhaps Wink was right about Winglies being the ones who sustained enough power to battle the creature. Humans were frail, and weak.

" I better go warn the rest then..." Miranda said, holding out a hand for Albert to take. " I'm not sure about Haschel and Kongol's spirits, but I'm confidant that Dart and I can handle ourselves."

"Yes, of course you can..." Lloyd muttered, turning the other way. 

"Where may Meru be?" Wink asked before she followed the others up the stairs. Lloyd suddenly stiffened and his breath became unsteady. Last he had seen of her, she was leaving the palace. After the slight argument they had, and her seeing him with Wink, she would not have hesitated a moment to leave the palace premises. 

"Why are you not answering?" Wink's hand rested on Lloyd's shoulder, but the sensation of it only caused him more aggravation and worry. The creature had departed after snatching Albert's spirit, and the next closest victim was Meru. It had to be her. Together, they could fend the creature off, but alone...she was vulnerable. Last time it was pure luck that the creature's talons didn't rip through her abdomen and into her gut.

Without another moment's thought, Lloyd swept past Wink and ran up the stairs. He barreled through astonished guests, and pushed aside Dart before the annoying man could open his mouth. As he exited the palace, he could hear footsteps behind him. For a moment he suspected Dart, who never did learn of minding his own business, but as he turned 'round, he saw Wink, quite red cheeked and out of breath.

"Go back," Lloyd ordered, sighing. "You're only going to get in the way."

"I can't let anything happen to you," Wink answered, clearly stubborn. 

"Women..." First it was Meru, and now her. Not that he minded that much about Wink, she was a lovely woman. But something was certainly different now that he had encountered her after death. As they ran together to find Meru (he would have preferred to fly, but leaving Wink alone was risky), there seemed to be an air of awkwardness between them. 

They continued to run until the sun set, and decided to stop at a nearby town. Wink was clearly exhausted, and Lloyd was beginning to doubt the path he had chosen to take. There was no possible way Meru could have made it so far in that short of time. Now Lloyd was beginning to wonder where she had run off. It was true that Winglies could fly fairly fast; perhaps she had flown over the sea to the Emerald Forest. That would have taken quite a short amount of time.

"I worry for the young girl..." Wink said as she pulled off her slippers. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, and winced as she examined her feet. Lloyd could see from the fireplace where he stood that her feet were calloused and bruised.

"You shouldn't have come with me," Lloyd said, walking to her. He knelt beneath her feet and took one foot into his hand. Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out a Healing Potion and poured it onto each of her feet. After, he was ready to get up but Wink placed her hand on his shoulder, willing him to remain sitting.

"It seems as if I'm the only one to witness your compassion," she said, smiling rather sadly. "It always made me wonder why."

Lloyd was silent, the answer out of his grasp. There was simply something about her, something that caused him to want to care for her. She seemed rather hopeless, unable to focus on herself. If only she stopped thinking of others...then she wouldn't be always in trouble, needing him to come and rescue her. 

Was that what it was, then? Lloyd, her protector, her knight. No one else needed him the way Wink did, not even Meru, who insisted on keeping her independence despite being an attractor of trouble. He thought back to the visions he had when in the Otherworld. Wink was the ray of light that kept him sane, and had been the one to bring him back. Yet as he looked to her, her lips smiling and the fire placing a glow on her already red cheeks, he failed to bring forth any kind of feeling. Perhaps Meru was right; Wink was an obsession. He had been driven to find her, and now that he did, there was nothing else for him to do. 

What would happen after the creature was defeated? Would he announce his love for Wink...or what he perceived as love? He didn't know what love was, everyone he encountered in his life was either in his way or part of his plan to reinstate wingly domination. Even Wink was. It wasn't until she stood before Dart's blade that he understood everything that he had done. 

He looked at Wink again, and suddenly it began to dawn to him what his feelings for Wink may be. Unwilling to accept truth, he stood up hastily. 

"I am going out."

The night sky eased him, and he willed to forget everything that had happened. He remembered how simple his concerns were when he was with Meru. The girl dismissed all except life itself. 

Lloyd continued to walk through the barren streets, contemplating on where to go next. What if he was too late for Meru? A sharp intake of breath was held for a moment, and then released as if he were letting go of his troubles. His eyes focused on the ground as he wondered whether it would be all right for him to leave Wink and find Meru at this very moment. She would certainly be hurt, but as long as it was emotionally and not physically, he could live. Feeling self absorbed as he had used to be, Lloyd hastened his pace towards the item shop and entered the dim lit shelter. 

The items shop was fairly large and had a colorful assortment of stoned magic and potions for battle and healing. Ahead of him was whom he assumed to be the shopkeeper, a middle aged woman with flaming hair. Other than her, there was a dark cloaked figure examining the potions on the left side of the room. At Lloyd's arrival, the shopkeeper's green eyes lit and she stood from the wooden stool. 

"May I be of any service to you?" she asked, obviously taken by Lloyd. Deciding to ignore her, Lloyd made his way to the stones, wondering if the shop kept Tracing Lunars. Those milky white stones had the power to track anyone in mind, and he hoped that it would be help to him in finding Meru. As he began to walk to the left side of the shop where the stones were aligned quite nicely in a glass case, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Quickly he turned, thinking it was the infatuated shopkeeper, but was surprised to meet with large amber eyes.

"My, I never thought I would see you here," Meru spoke, smiling grandly. It was no wonder that he didn't recognize her when he entered the shop; she had taken down her hood, but the dark cloak did seem out of character on her, yet flattering. Lloyd was abash, but finally blinked and hugged Meru. She let out a startled gasp, and demanded that Lloyd release her.

"What has gotten into you?" she demanded, attempting to straighten her cloak so that it swept behind her.

"Why did you leave?"

"I..." Meru looked around, then noticed the shopkeeper staring at them with interest. Silently, she grasped Lloyd's wrist and pulled him out of the shop and to the fountain in the middle of the town square. There she sat, while Lloyd stood, expecting an answer. "I left because your mission was completed. It was Wink you were searching for, was it not?"

Lloyd nodded somberly, and Meru averted her gaze to the water behind her.

"But you had no right to leave without word."

"You saw me leave before your eyes." There was a tremble in her voice, but Lloyd could not tell whether tears were to come, for Meru refused to look up. He sighed, wondering why Meru had become so romantic. He had liked it better when she was tittering about and whining. Now she seemed so forlorn.

"You mustn't take this so seriously," Lloyd said, and instantly, Meru's eyes met his. Those amber eyes flared but died down as quickly as had been ignited.

"Yes, I mustn't..." She was once more looking at the water in the fountain, occasionally dipping her finger in and swirling the crystal water. Lloyd suddenly became angered from Meru's tone of defeat, and he reached down and grabbed the hand out of the water, then yanked her upward. Meru ended up against him, startled, and he unsure of what to do or why he had pulled her so close.

When Meru attempted to pull herself away from Lloyd, he wrapped his arm around her waist, making it physically impossible for her. She stopped struggling long around to give Lloyd a questioning glance.

"Why are you acting this way?" Lloyd demanded, glad that for once her eyes never moved from his. "You're being ridiculous. The girl I knew never spoke in such soft tone, or accepted whatever anyone told her to do. She was defiant...and yet you have been behaving strangely recently."

"Well, perhaps I have grown up!" Meru stated, her voice barely above a whisper yet still angered. "Although I doubt you would acknowledge that fact. I doubt you even believe it!"

Lloyd abruptly let go of Meru and she stumbled slightly. 

"Let's drop the subject then. It's none of my concern." Lloyd began to straighten his gloves, seemingly not caring about Meru any longer. She was right about Lloyd not believing her statement about becoming mature -she hadn't. She was playing some strange game with him, one that he didn't have time for. All he needed was to protect her, listen to her mindless chatter, and everything would be fine for the time being.

"Then why did you follow me?" Meru asked, placing her hands on her hips. Now Lloyd looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"Why else? I was worried about you." 

He turned to walk the other way but Meru placed her hand on his shoulder, and then leaned against him. With her head resting against his back, she sighed and slowly drew her arms around his neck.

"I wish I could tell you everything..." Meru whispered. A long silence followed, Lloyd keeping his hands at his sides while Meru held onto him. 

The sound of Wink's voice broke their reverie, and Meru instantly detached her arms from Lloyd. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." The Sacred Sister's eyes were wide with surprise and she was flustered with embarrassment. Lloyd shook his head, answering that she hadn't interrupted anything. For a moment, a flash of pain crossed Meru's features, but it passed and was replaced with an artificial smile.

"Well, now that you both know that I'm safe, I should be going back to the Forest."

"Not so fast," Lloyd said, and grabbed onto Meru's wrist. "There's a reason we came to look for you."

"Meru, do you still hold your Dragoon Spirit?" Wink asked, walking up and standing next to Lloyd. Meru nodded slowly and was about to reach into the bosom of her dress when Lloyd stopped her.

"Wait, don't bring it out."

Confused, Meru slowly lowered her arm to her side and gave a questioning look to Lloyd. He sighed in responce and after quickly stealing a look at Wink, began to explain the events and revelation that occurred during Meru's absence.

"So, you mean to tell me that this creature cannot harm Winglies?" Meru asked, once the explanation was finished. Lloyd nodded. "Then why have you gone through the trouble to find me?"

"Remember when we were attacked in the emerald forest?" 

"Of course...yet that time, I was physically marred."

"It seems that because of your delicate age, the creature is able to damage you, although it is unable to kill you directly," Lloyd said, much to Meru's anger. She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms in hostility.

"So I am weak," she stated. Lloyd simply stared at her with unaffected eyes, while Wink glanced nervously from both winglies.

"I'm sure that's not what he meant at all," Wink said, her tone shaking slightly from the prospect of a potential argument.

"That's exactly what I meant." After Meru and Wink both partly opened their mouths in shock, Lloyd continued. "Meru, you always overestimate your abilities. This time, though, you cannot win by pure luck. If the creature manages to--"

"I don't have time for this," Meru said, cutting off Lloyd. "In fact, I have a wedding to attend."

"Whose wedding could be so important as to risk your own life?" Lloyd asked with frustration. After taking an almost hostile step forward, he clasped his hand on Meru's shoulder and exerted pressure on it in anger. However, Meru was far from intimidated by him. With a mix of fire and tears swelling in her eyes, she grabbed onto Lloyd's wrist and forced his hand off of her.

"Mine."

*&*

(a/n: Once again, sorry for the long chapter update! But now that summer is coming, I have time to work on this fic and update regularly! Suggestions are appreciated!)


End file.
